


Save my Soul

by BlueNovaStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Half-breed, One-Sided Attraction, Rated T for now might change later, Reader as an name, Romance, Teen-Romance, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNovaStar/pseuds/BlueNovaStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't her fault that she was that way. She wanted to be bubbled away for the safety of others. But he continue to reach out to her. "I'm not letting you go. I can basically hear you calling out to me saying...to save my soul." "I don't have a soul and I don't want to be saved. I want to be left alone." "We both know that's a lie." (Please leave reviews my dears!)</p><p>~I posted this on Fanfiction as well~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! I hope you enjoy my story ;-; it's my first be gentle with me. This is also my first time using this website! If I have any mistakes please let me know. As of now the story is rated T but it might be changed to M later on.

~Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.  
My OC is mines!  
This first chapter is very short so forgive me!  
Little Message at the end!~

 

"Don't touch me!"

"Please just let m-"

"No I don't need to be saved!"  
Two figures was standing in the fields of white flowers staring each other down, one with the look of concern and the other with disgust.  
The tiny island surrounded by water would have been covered in darkness if it wasn't for the full moon shining light onto it.

"Please don't do this." the woman spoke staring down at her long term friend. She was only 5'5, figure slender with some muscle. Skin the color of white smoke, her evenly cut hair that reach to her waist is whiter than the moon itself. Her eyes that glare at her is the shade of icy blue. Her white dress now cover in dirty from their short battle.

"Oh Rose...how can you be so blind..this piece of rock could be of so much use for our kind" she spoke in a monotone voice.  
Rose Quartz our beloved leader of the crystal gem stood tall holding her sword and shield in her hands.  
Moments ago they was only there to visit the tiny island to talk in private. But then her gem crack more and it changed HER again.

"You know what Home world will do to this place. Earth have so much to live for remember? This is our home! Remember who you are. Remember what they did to you!" Rose spoken out to her.  
Rose then watch as her friend gasps, her eyes no longer showing hate but sadness. She drop her two daggers onto the ground and took a step back putting her hands over her lips.

"Oh Rose..I'm sorry I..I couldn't fight it!" she cried turning her back. Rose watch as she walks towards the tiny beach her feets leaving a inprint in the sand. She stared at her exposed back and frown seeing that her gem was once again crack down the middle.

"Let me heal you. I can do it again"  
"No Rose...I can't do this anymore..not to you or the Crystal gems."

"But-"

"I want you to bubble me and leave me here"

"No I can't..I want you back at the temple with us. You are a Crystal gem and your place is with us."

"Rose I have to stay"

"As your leader I order you to return to the temple!" Rose shouted as her last resort. She refused to leave her friend behind.

"No! I am Adularia Moonstone an corrupted monster from the Home world who can no longer fight for her sanity! I can't do this anymore Rose! I can't! I don't want to hurt you or anyone anymore. I don't want to hurt Pearl..I don't want to hurt Garnet. I almost shattered Snowflake! I'm sorry Rose...I just want peace." Adularia broke down into tears.

"Is this what you really want?" Rose whisper hugging Adularia from behind, her tall figure towering over her.

Adularia turns around staring up into Rose's eyes and nod. Rose raised her right hand and gently place it on Adularia's cheek to wipe away her tears. Adularia stood up on her toes and kiss Rose on the side of her lips.

"Thank you Rose." She whisper taking a step back. She reach behind her lower back to touch her gem forming her dagger.  
Rose closed her eyes not baring to look at her friend who gasps loudly from stabbing herself. She heard her puffed and the gem falling on the sand. She open her eyes and stare down sadly at the beautiful gem that glow faintly with an soft melody. (Think of His Theme from Undertale. Gosh I love that song so much. Touch me heart!)

She reach down to bubble the gem and lift it up staring at it as tears escape her eyes.

"You was no monster my friend. You was unique and beautiful. And I promise you I will find a way to heal you completely"

 

~HI GUYS! This is my first Steven Universe story! So let me start off by saying that Adurlaria Moonstone is my OC. I always had her in my mind since last year. Man I wish I knew how to draw I would love to draw her. Anyway feel free to tell me my mistakes!  
Now I will make a few reference here and there that inspire me and help me with the story.  
Such as the "His theme" or what some called it "Memory" from Undertale. Great stuff!  
I am sorry the first chapter is short. But bare with me I will do my best to make my chapters long. I was never a fan of short chapters in stories!  
Also I'm confused with the Beta-Reader thing. But if anyone is available please help me with editing and such o-o. I know my writing...er typing is not the best!~


	2. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well come on let something happen!" Steven shouted getting impatient. He felt a breeze go by gently touching his cheek and he could have sworn he could someone whisper "Rose".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ok guys so I had to do a lot of thinking of how to do this story. At first I was like "Fuck it I'm gonna make up my own shit." Then was like "Fuck it I'm gonna go with the show just make Steven and the other kids a bit older." But then I was like...what if I just keep everything the same just added my OC in the mix? But then I'm like "oh shit..this is suppose to be Steven x Oc type of thing. So I spend all night listening to music. Then I got it! I am going to start Steven and the other kids a bit older add a little bit of the my own story mix with the original story of Steven Universe. I mean why not? I read plenty of Fanfics like that anyway ,just got to be creative. Now If I remember right Steven is 14 and Connie is...12? I'm going to make Steven 16 and Connie 14 in my story. At first I was going to make Steven and Connie the same age but then I decided not too. Err let me just continue the story. I'm sure you guys will understand what I'm saying soon!  
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.  
> My oc is well mines!  
> Well here chapter two enjoy!~

"Night guys!" ,Steven waved at his family as he walks up the stairs to his room opening the door and closing it. Steven's room use to be out in the open. No walls to hide his privacy that he lack from when he was a kid. 

Key words:Was A Kid

Greg had decided to convince the gem that even though Steven is half gem the other half is still a human, an human man. At first Pearl was against it. After all her little baby have no secrets to hide. But knowing Amethyst she catch on quickly and snort loudly laughing making Greg embarrassed. Honestly he wasn't thinking of that. He just remember what it was like being a teen and his parents barely gave him privacy and that would constantly annoy him to no end. Garnet smile shaking her head but agreed anyway. Pearl wasn't happy but did accept that Steven is growing up and needs his own space. Thank goodness Pearl didn't understand when Amethyst said that Steven is going to need plenty of socks now that he is an teenager.

Such a dirty joke purple love.

"Pearl you are doing it again" Amethyst spoke digging in her nose. Steven just turned 16 not to look ago and grew a few inch taller now reaching the height of 5'4. He still have a some baby fat giving him that slight build and yet chubby body. He stills wear his blue jeans and his red shirt with a yellow star, and pink flip flops. His hair however grew a bit long down to his shoulders looking straight and slightly curly. (I suck at describing things!)

Pearl blushed and looked away stuttering a bit. "I'm sorry...it just..it's hard to believe that m-our Steven is growing up"

Amethyst stared at Pearl for a second then shrug walking away going towards her room. "Yeah well he will always be a little man to me!"

Garnet gave Pearl a gentle pat on her shoulders before retreating to her room as well. Pearl looked up at Steven's room missing for the fact that she could easily see him crawl into bed falling asleep.

"I still don't get the socks thing" She mumbled to herself turning off the lights and retreating to her room.  
Now Steven was laying still in bed staring up at the ceiling. He just finish texting his girlfriend Connie and telling her goodnight. He wish she could stay up longer to talk but he understands how important her education is to her and her parents.He sighs softly and close his eyes drifting off to sleep cuddling close to Lion who was already fast asleep.  
Steven then open his eyes and realized he was floating around in darkness.

"Oh man" he moan softly. This wasn't his first experience floating in nothingness. "I wonder whose body or dream I'm going into next."

It was silent for a moment. Steven was starting to get bored. Normally he would quickly be transported to someone's dreams not just floating in darkness.  
"Well come on let something happen!" Steven shouted getting impatient. He felt a breeze go by gently touching his cheek and he could have sworn he could someone whisper "Rose".

" Um..hello?"

The dream then changed having him standing in a field of glowing white flowers that gently sway with the slight breeze having Steven getting a small whiff of sweet vanilla and honey nectar and sea salt. He can hear water moving like the ocean and yet he couldn't see it.

"Where am I? This place is beautiful" He whisper to himself admiring the area. There was no sky to look up only darkness and the flowers he touch was transparent.  
The breeze suddenly stop blowing having everything be still and silent. It was too quiet that Steven start to feel uncomfortable hearing himself breathe.Steven closed his eyes hopping that he could change his dream to something more happy and bright like Fun-land with Peridot and Amethyst.  
"Come on..come on...wait" He could hear something but it was faint. He begin to listen close and realized it was an tiny music box playing a tone. He finds it beautiful, heart warming and yet lonely and sad. (Once again "His theme" from Undertale!)

He followed the sound and softly hums with it as it get louder and louder. But then Steven froze in place having his mouth open slightly in awe.  
"w-what" He gasps softly seeing a few feet away from him a pink bubble with a round gem inside throbbing softly with the melody. He never seen this happen before. He walks over and holds the bubble in his hands and softly giggle as the throbbing tickled his hand. He admire the gem in the bubble. It was perfectly round and shiny and the colors was so unique of blue and white sheen.(Basically her gem is the story icon. I suck at describing things!)

"Wait..your gem is crack!" Steven shouted in shock getting an closer look at the gem.

The melody stop playing ,making Steven smile nervously. "No please don't stop little friend. I'm sorry for shouting. I promise to be quiet."

"Save..." the gem in the bubble whisper softly to Steven having him stare at the bubble in shock.

"what?"

"STEVEN!"  
Steven shot up with a loud gasps and fallen off the bed. He door was thrown open and Pearl walked in.  
"Are you alright? I have been calling you for the last five minutes! It's time to wake up."

Steven stare at Pearl then his alarm clock reading that it was eight in the morning. "Damn that lasted all night?" Steven thought to himself staring at his hands. He can still feel the tingling sensation from the bubble throbbing. The smell of the flowers and sea salt.

"Are you alright?" Pearl question him looking concern. Steven is normally loud in the morning but he was being abnormally quiet.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied getting up to make his bed.

Pearl eyed him for a moment then nod. "Well I'll see you in a few. I do believe we have a new mission today."

"OH BOY A MISSION!" Steven shouted running out the room and falling down the stairs making Amethyst shout out a loud "HA"

Ahh that's our happy Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~OMG I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME! If anyone is confused feel free to message me. If I made some mistakes or anything feel free to review and/or message me! Gosh I am so tired. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you guys find many mistakes.  
> Thank you Undertale for such beautiful heart felt music~


	3. Note!!

I am very very sorry guys but this story is discontinue to further notice! I lost all idea for the story and motivation. *sighs* I'm sorry


End file.
